


Mashup - #18 - Foot

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes FMA/SPN Mashup [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #18 of 50</p><p>Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural fusion universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mashup - #18 - Foot

**Mashup - #18 - Foot**

Ed swore as he went down, stumbling over debris in his way. He had been chasing their quarry (which turned out to be a standard-issue vengeful spirit) but the old house that the ghost inhabited was riddled with the remnants of many drifters past. His boot caught the edge of something and he went down hard. One of the things the brothers had learned early on was how to take a fall, so Ed tucked and rolled and did everything he was supposed to prevent broken bones, but that didn't stop the foot he'd tripped with from catching the debris funny and pain shooting up his left leg.

He rolled on his back and twisted his leg until it came free - the floorboard had caught him, and this piece of shit looked like three old bicycles rusted together, and it was just lucky he hadn't landed on them because he'd probably need a tetanus shot.

Ed gritted his teeth and put his hands under him, bracing his weight on them as he tried to get up. His foot wasn't going to have any of it, though, it just wasn't going to hold his weight. "Damn it," Ed said under his breath, adjusting so he was sitting on his ass at least. He didn't like this one bit, he was injured and unprotected, he had been chasing the ghost to give Al time to finish digging up the old sailor and putting salt and a match to whatever remained of the body.

"Where'd you go?" Ed called, bracing his weight with one hand and his gun out. He didn't have a wall to put his back against so it was very possible for the ghost to come at him from his blind spot. It would be bitterly ironic if, after all the shit they'd been through Ed got his ass ganked by a ghost after spraining his goddamned ankle. "C'mon, you stupid old shit, I'm not afraid of you!"

"Ed?"

That was Al's voice. Ed called out, voice low. "Did you burn the body?"

"No, Ed, I took it out of the grave and danced with it." Al appeared from the hallway, short hair tousled and grave dirt smeared over his face, with sweat making tracks down from his hairline. He saw Ed seated on the floor and frowned, the concern clear on his face. "Ed, what happened?"

"I tripped," Ed said dryly. "Watch the floorboards, they're rotten."

Al's long stride carried him easily over the bit of floor that had caused Ed's tumble. Ed put the safety on his gun as Al offered a hand, and helped Ed to his feet. Ed hopped up on his right foot, and kept trying to put weight on his left foot. Al rolled his eyes as Ed nearly fell over trying to walk normally.

"If you don't stop that and let me help you, I am going to CARRY you out of here," Al threatened.

Ed balanced on one foot, one hand against the wall. "You wouldn't."

Al loomed over his older brother. "I'm bigger."

"I will kick your ass, Al."

"With what foot, your busted one?"

"I will kick your ass later," Ed enunciated. "When you're least expecting it, you freak." He, however, accepted that Al leaned over and let him sling his arm over Al's shoulder. "Kick your _ass._"


End file.
